gogglevfandomcom-20200213-history
Kanpei Kuroda
"GoggleBlack!" Kanpei Kuroda (黒田 官平) is GoggleBlack (ゴーグルブラック, Gōguru Burakku). Biography Goggle V Kuroda is the 26-year-old president of the shogi club at Touto University who specializes in strategy. He normally works as a janitor at Korakuen Stadium (replaced by the Tokyo Dome after the series ended). His forehead jewel is the emerald (second lowest pitch), symbolizing Asia, specifically Angkor Wat. His rhythmic gymnastic apparatus is the clubs. Kuroda serves as Akama's second-in-command, going as far as knocking him unconscious when he tried to go into battle while heavily wounded. Turboranger .]] Kanpei and his team joined up with the other nine Sentai to stand behind the newest Sentai, the Turborangers, as they faced off against the Hundred Boma Tribes. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai GoggleBlack is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Daimon Tatsumi (GoYellow) lectured Kai Samezu (GaoBlue) about the past Sentai technical warriors and their fighting spirit. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Kuroda fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Akarenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The GoggleBlack powers are later utilised by Don Dogoier via the Ranger Keys. 199 Hero Great Battle In Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, Kuroda was seen fighting in the Great Legend War. Sometime during the Black Cross King's return, through the Ranger Keys, he tells the Gokaigers and Goseigers that somewhere in space, love, courage and hope, as well as justice are still being passed on. Farewell Space Pirates It is heavily implied that Kuroda got his powers back when the Gokaigers released the Keys after Ackdos Gill's defeat. Super Hero Taisen , the Maskmen, Jetmen, and Fivemen, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Kuroda, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Stage Show appearances Goggle V Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Goggle V are seen fighting Dark Science Empire Deathdark, VulPanther, DenziRed, DenziGreen, , , Gavan and Ultraman Taro arrive to assist the Goggle V. Dynaman Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Dynamen are seen fighting Tailed People Clan Jashinka Empire, GoggleRed, GoggleBlack, GogglePink, Ultraman Taro, Gavan, , VulPanther, and arrive to assist the Dynamen. Bioman Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Biomen are seen fighting Neo Empire Gear and Bio Hunter Silva, , , , DynaRed, DynaBlue, GoggleBlack, VulPanther, and DenziGreen arrive to assist the Biomen. GoggleBlack Mecha *Goggle Caesar (shared with Pink) Arsenal *Goggle Brace *Goggle Sabre *Black Clubs *Black Emerald Nunchaku *Iron Arm Attacks *Black Shadow *Black Windmill Whirlwind *Energy Dispatch Machine *Black Dark Run *Black Chess Art *Screw Kick *Black Windmill Kick *Black Delivery *Black Junior Design GoggleBlack wears a black cloth suit with a white torso rounded down towards a stripe around the belt-buckle, with a white belt and a buckle in a triangular form; the long top of the triangle is a stretched-out letter "G" with the Arabic number "5" filling the rest. His gloves are white with a black band around the wrists and the boots are pure white. A pin with the Goggle V logo is pinned on his left side and a scarf flows around his neck. Beneath the belt is a white pocket where he keeps his Goggle Sabre. The helmet is split in three, with a black top and a gray mouthpiece at the bottom. His visor is black surrounded in silver similar to the design above. Above the visor is an ornate design with a dark emerald in the center carved in the shape of a diamond, a representation of the number "2". Ranger Key The is Kanpei Kuroda's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The GoggleBlack Ranger Key was mainly used by Don Dogoier (Gokai Green), who used it to fight as GoggleBlack. *When the Gokaigers became Goggle V while fighting the Sneak Brothers. *When the Gokaigers became Goggle V while fighting the Go-Busters. The Goggle V keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The Goggle V keys were defeated by Super Gosei Black. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Kanpei received his key and became GoggleBlack once more. Imitations Tanuki Mozoo: This Mozoo tried to trick the Goggle-V first by posing as Black and goes as far as impersonating Kanpei's human form, but was exposed when the Goggles told both of them to jump from extreme heights. Deathdark Black: Goggle Black's evil counterpart in Deathdark V, a team made of five ninja Spotmen who use a transformation technique similar to Tanuki Mozoo to become the heroes. As with the rest of Deathdark V, Deathdark Black appears similar to Goggle Black with slight differences, its scarf is the color of his uniform (black) instead of pure white, its weapon is black in color and the team introduction pose has their arms going downwards instead of upwards like the Goggle V entry pose. Also unlike the original Goggle Black, Deathdark Black does not have the energy of the emerald. Deathdark Black was defeated by being smashed with Goggle Black's Black Clubs. Upon defeat, along with the rest of the team, it changed back to an ordinary Spotman. Behind the scenes Portrayal Kanpei Kuroda is portrayed by Jyunichi Haruta. As GoggleBlack, his suit actors were Tetsuo Masuda, Tsutomu Kitagawa, as well as Jyunichi Haruta himself. Notes *Kuroda shares the notability alongside Goggle V teammate Miki Momozono of being the only Sentai heroes outside the Shotaro Ishinomori era to not pilot a component of the team mecha. (both pilot Gogglecaesar, the truck which contains the three component of GoggleRobo). *While Kuroda is not the first Black Ranger in Super Sentai, he is the first with a fully-black costume, thus making some give him the title of the first "Black Ranger". **His predecessor, Shirou Akebono, is technically the first Black Ranger, but has accents of green representing him in some matters of his team, thus causing confusion on whether he or Kuroda is the first Black. **Although Kuroda is the first official Black, the gem he is associated with is the emerald, a green gemstone. *Kuroda is the only official Black Ranger in Sentai with "Kuro" (Black) in his name; partially due to a previous team instead having a Green Ranger. **The only other with black is from an alternate universe and thus not official. See also * Ryuu Hoshikawa/DynaBlack of Kagaku Sentai Dynaman, played by the same actor Category:Ranger Legend Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Black Category:Sentai second-in-command Category:Goggle V (team) Category:Sentai Rival Archetype Category:Sentai Intellectual Archetype Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai 2